


Confession

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askCan you do a fic where agent taquilla is planning on telling one of his crush that he's caught some feelings for them at the agencies new years party? Maybe everything goes south prior to the actual confession so he's just there like "fuckin' hell, why is it so hard to tell you that I like you!? Jesus christ!"





	Confession

“She’s just so… ugh. How can I ever tell her that I like her? Im a bumbling fool when I talk to her.” Tequila said as he took another sip of his drink.  
Champ nods knowingly and takes a sip of his own drink.  
“Champ, sir, you gotta help me out. I’m so nervous. I don’t think I can go threw with this.” Tequila said grabbing Champs arm.  
Champ shook his arm to get tequila off of him. “Well, what you need to do is look at her. Imagine you saunterin’ up to her. Taken her in yer arms, and kissin her.”  
A slight blush came over Tequilas cheeks as he looks in your direction.  
“Wow, ya got it bad. Now, grow some balls and then you go over and tell her!” Champ says as he pushes Tequila in your direction.  
Tequila stumbles forward and nearly spills his drink. He looks back at Champ with a glare. Champ give him a smile and a shrug. He waves Tequila on in your direction.  
As tequila continued to walk towards you he started to run a thumb across the side of his glass out of nervousness. He was scared he would say the wrong thing because right now you looked breathtaking and he couldn’t think straight. You were wearing a lovely frilly dress that fit you personality perfectly. It hugged every bit of you and let Tequila’s eye roam.  
As he got closer you looked towards him, snapping him put of his daze. The slight blush returned to his cheeks, he hoped you wouldn’t notice. You said something to the girls you were talking to and they all left as Tequila walked up. You smiled and Tequila scrambled to find something to say.  
“Hey.” Was all he said. He internally kicked himself for it too.  
“Hey.” You giggle as you take a sip of your drink in your hand.  
“So, ummm. How’s uhh, how’s your night going?” Tequila stumbles over his words. His stomach started doing backflips.  
“So ive been thinkin,” Tequila starts, “ya know how we’ve been close for a while now.”  
“Yeah. You’ve always been so kind to me. Making sure I’m never lonely.” You say with a bright smile.  
“Well, I was wondering if maybe you would…” Tequila was cut of but the approaching Whiskey who wrapped an arm around Tequilas shoulders.  
“Well howdy you two! How’s this party treating y'all?” Whiskey said but didn’t wait for an answer. “Y/N! You look prettier than a peach. It’s a wonder no boy has asked you put yet.” He says as he turns to Tequila and laughs  
This only made Tequila mad. “Can’t ya see I’m trying to have a conversation?!” Tequila says angrily.  
Whiskey walks off hands in the air as if he was offended.  
Tequila huffs and turns back to you. He gives you an apologetic smile.  
“You were saying Tequila.” You say as you grab his forearm.  
But as Tequila finally worked up the nerve and got ready to tell you his feelings, suddenly everyone around you two is counting down. It was ten seconds till the new year. And he could bearly think over the yelling of numbers.  
Tequila yells, “Fuckin hell. Why is it so hard to tell you that I like you!? Jesus Christ!”  
You stand there bewildered. Suddenly everyone is yelling and celebrating as music plays. “You… You like me?” You try to say above the crowd.  
“Of course! For a while now to be honest.” Tequila said above the crowd. He shyly rubs the back of his neck and looks down at his boots.  
As the crowd quiets down you get Tequila’s attention by saying his name. Ask he looks up you sneak closer and give him a sweet, quick kiss.  
“I like you too. You silly boy.” You giggle  
At first Tequila is still in shock from the surprise kiss, then, as his cheeks grow flush, so does his smile. He brings you closer to him by putting his hands on your waist.  
“Well how bout that.” Tequila said as he leans down and kisses you again, this time deeper and slower.  
As the two of you pull away, all tequila can here is you saying, “Happy New Year.”  
From a distance Tequila sees Champ and Whiskey clink glasses as they watch you two.


End file.
